More than perfect
by JarrettorForever
Summary: Everybody out of the gang, except Jasmine and Logan are busy today with other things and Jasmine and Logan meet up alone to do something together and have some fun. Will maybe happen more? Jasmine/Logan One Shot! :D Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D Please Read and Review! :D


**Hay guys! The show isn't aired that long but I really like it and wanted to write an One Shot about it! :D**

**It's Jasmine/Logan, since here is already a lot of Jarrett :D**

**I'm not that long at writing fan fiction but I hope you guys like it and hopefully also leave some reviews! :) **

**Much love from me xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Everybody out of the gang, except Jasmine and Logan are busy today with other things and Jasmine and Logan meet up alone to do something together and have some fun. Will maybe happen more?**

* * *

**At the Watson's basement**

**Logan's POV:**

_Hey Jas. I know, that the rest of us is out the whole day, because of Lindy, going shopping with our mom, Garrett being away with his cousin and Delia, babysitting her cousin. I wanted to ask you if you want to come over and maybe watch a movie or just hang out or so? I'm totally bored and I know, that you're , too. Just write me back and tell me, if you want to come :) _

I read again through the SMS and after I decided, that it was good enough, I hit sent.

The thing at the SMS really wasn't a lie. I was beyond bored, because of everyone being away.

Well, except Jasmine and me and that was on the one hand, kinda awkward but on the other hand a chance for me.

You ask why? I kinda maybe have a crush on Jasmine.

Wow, I really admitted it. Was easier then I thought.

Well, she doesn't know. Nobody knows except Lindy and that only, because she read my diary.

Yes, I have a diary. Don't laugh about me.

I was cool and not lame. Diaries were really helpfully.

Well, except when your sister sneaks around and gets it and reads, what you feel for one of your common best friend.

She still mocked me about it.

Well, at some times she said to me, that if we came together, she would be okay about it but I didn't know, how serious she meant it.

I sighed, just as my phone vibrated and the reply from Jasmine came:

_I thought, you'll never ask. I'm dying out of boredom here. I'll be over in 15 :)_

YES! I screamed in my mind.

I would've some alone time with Jasmine! Well, she probably doesn't feel the same way, but still.

I quickly looked in to the mirror at the basement and checked, if I looked okay.

Then I walked upstairs and cried to my dad, ''Dad! Jasmine is coming over!''

Ten seconds later, the reply came, ''Okay! I'm away in a half hour anyway! Don't burn the house!''

I rolled my eyes at the comment of my dad but didn't say anything.

Well, now we really were alone at home in a half hour and Lindy was coming back the soonest in 4 hours.

I grinned at the thought, just as the doorbell rang.

I quickly rushed to the door and opened it, to see Jasmine standing in front of it.

She looked really cute and her cheeks were a bit red.

Did she run here? ''You do know, that I could've also waited for you, when you didn't run here?'' I greeted her, chuckling and mocking her.

Jasmine's cheeks went even redder and I chuckled even more.

''Well, hello to you, too , Logan.'' She replied and I grinned at her.

I let her in and then she told me, ''I'm glad, you invited me. I was so bored and I was just asking for someone, to write me, that I won't die because of boredom. Well, what are we going to do? You said something about a movie? ''

**Jasmine's POV:**

After he let me in, I told him, ''I'm glad, you invited me. I was so bored and I was just asking for someone, to write me, that I won't die because of boredom. Well, what are we going to do? You said something about a movie? ''

I really meant it. I was totally bored before and I was glad, that I had someone to go to.

Especially since it was Logan and I may have a crush on him.

Well, but the best thing was, Lindy told me that he has one on me , too!

I couldn't believe my luck but didn't want him to know, yet.

Suddenly Logan face palmed himself and then replied to me, ''I totally forgot to pick out the mo-''

''Movies and make the popcorn? How about you make the popcorn and bring us also some drinks and sodas and I'll look for a good movies downstairs?'' I cut him off, chuckling.

Logan nodded and smiled at me thankfully.

''You can pick whatever you want, today. I'm just glad to not be alone here, anymore. We can watch in the living- room. My dad will go every minute somewhere, I don't know.'' He told me and then disappeared in to the kitchen.

I grinned and went down to the basement.

He may shouldn't have said that. Let's see how much he likes me, to watch a real cheesy movie.

I picked out Amour, Amour, Amour that we had watched that one time in the cinema and the guys actually hated.

Yes, I wanted to push the whole thing a bit.

I went back upstairs and in to the living- room with the movie.

I put it in the Dvd- player and sat down on the couch, waiting for Logan.

He came back with a tablet full of things for the movie.

Popcorn, chips, chocolate and sodas.

As he saw the movie at the screen, his eyes widened a bit but he didn't say anything.

I smirked, as he sat down close to me and we started watching the movie.

The movie was still as good as the first time and I soon was really in to the movie.

Tears were streaming down my face at some parts and I kinda used Logan's button up shirt as my tissue.

That really wasn't wanted and as I sniffed in to his shoulder, he just put an arm around me and I snuggled closer to him.

Oh my god, that was so romantic.

My heart started beating faster at the thought.

''Is everything okay Jasmine?'' Logan asked. ''You're heart is like racing one mile a second.''

My cheeks heated up. Okay, that was embarrassing.

''Yes, it's just... The movie is so beautiful and I'm glad to be here with you.'' I replied and then blushed even deeper.

I also saw, that Logan's cheeks reddened.

He put the arm away from me and I immediately got worried. Did Lindy lie to me?

Logan put a strand of my hair out of my face and then his hand rested on my cheek.

''I'm glad to be here with you, too Jasmine.'' He said to me and smiled.

I smiled back and then suddenly he leaned down to me.

Oh my god! Is he...?

Before I could think any further, his lips were on mine and he started kissing me.

I was shocked but then kissed eagerly back and my heart was beating even faster, now.

The kiss was just amazing. So Lindy didn't lie.

As we broke apart, after 34 seconds, Logan grinned at me wide and I grinned back.

''Wow.'' He stated and I chuckled.

''Yeah, wow.'' I replied and now he chuckled.

Then he looked serious at me and asked me, ''Jasmine I like you since a while now. I really, really like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

Oh my god! EEEEPPPP!

''Of course I want to, Logan!'' I exclaimed happy and kissed his cheek.

Logan blushed. He was so cute.

Then he put his arm back around me and told me, ''Well, I hope that now, that we finally got together, we maybe can do that more often?''

I chuckled about his more or less 'Trying to start a new conversation, that leads in to kissing' try.

Then I leaned up to him, while staring in to his eyes and replied, ''Sounds perfect to me.''

Wit that, I kissed him again.

It really does sound perfect to me. More then perfect.


End file.
